The Walking Dead Reborn/Issue 2
Synopsis Morgan is on the second story of his house. It was night. Duane was asleep downstairs. Morgan peeps through his sight on the assualt rifle. A walker comes into sight. Morgan shoots as the walker falls to the ground. "Daddy?" Duane calls out, running upstairs. "It's okay son, stay down. I'll be there in a minute." Morgan calls back. "Okay." Morgan listens to thumping of Duane as he goes down stairs. Morgan sighs. He looked around until he found her. She was limping to the house, dazed and flesh torn away. She looked desperate for food. His lip trembles as his finger looms over the trigger. He can't make himself do it. Morgan drops his head in shame. Outside of Atlanta, there is a band of survivors low on supplies and having to fear walkers and other problems. "All I'm saying is that we should warn others, put signs on the highway, create barricades something! It's inhumane not to!" Dale reasons. "I'm sure if we get around to it, maybe Shane and Glenn can do it?" Lori suggests. "If Glenn was here," Morales snarls. "He's out getting supplies, don't be an asshole that he's getting food to eat for tonight and your pills." Shane barks. "Waste of supplies, they ain't our problem." Daryl puffs out his cigarette. "You got another one of those?" T-Dog asks. Daryl nods. "But I ain't giving it to no negro." Daryl mutters. Merle, on top of the RV, on patrol, laughs. T-Dog shakes this off. "You racist son of a bitch." Daryl stands up, "Do you want to fight me?" Merle continues cracking up, "Easy boy, Dixons fight, but they don't fight any fuckers who mess with us. we kill them." "Shut up Merle," Morales shakes his head and walks off. "You can be pissed at me, it ain't gon' change nothing'." Merle chuckles, sipping his beer. "Do we have a signal from Glenn yet?" Dale asks, climbing to the top of the RV. Merle replied, "Nah." Inside the RV, are two girls, Andrea and Amy, sisters. Carl, Ben, Billy, and Sophia are in there on the ground, playing with toys. "Why do we always get stuck with baby sitting?" Amy asks, stubborn. Andrea sighs, "What you rather be doing laundry or chores?" "No, but this isn't much better." Amy sighs. "Where's my mommy and daddy?" Ben walks over. "Donna is out with Jacqui and Carol doing the laundry and Allen went with to help Glenn in Atlanta." The cruiser pulls to a stop. Rick Grimes sighs and gets out. He approaches a farmhouse looking for gas. Looking inside the window, he finds a man hung himself and and a bullet hole in between the decayed corpses eyes. On the wall, smeared and written on blood, it reads: GOD FORGIVE US. Rick turns and vomits at the smell then turns around. He sighs, going into the barn. A horse is munching on some hay. Rick grabs a handaxe then leaps onto the horse. He pulls the reins as he adjusts himself on the saddle. Soon, they're on the road headed to Atlanta. Jacqui sighs and walks over. "Theo, you need help." "Don't tell me to do shit. I can take care of my self." T-Dog shrugs her off. "Like when the Wonder Twins insulted you back there?" she spat. "I said I'm fine. Leave me alone." T-Dog storms off. Lori walks over to Jacqui. "Hey, want to help me out with setting lunch? The kids are starving." She smiles. "Yeah, sure." Jacqui walks with her to the RV. It was nothing like Morgan had described it. Rick has unsettling thoughts as hundreds of burned out cars stalled out on the sides of the road. Dormant walkers lay in there. The city is completely deserted. Rick continues forward, finding a tore down perimeter. Two ravens ravage at a dead squirrel. Rick turns his head in disgust then looks up. A helicopter roars overhead then turns onto the next street, where hundreds of undead shuffle towards him. Rick screams out as hundreds of walkers turn to him. The horse neighs and runs off. Rick flips off of him. The horse gets devoured. Rick begins hacking at the walkers with his axe. Soon he is overwhelmed. Rick spots a tank and slides under it. There is a hatch on the bottom and he squeezes in. A walker from inside lunges at him. Rick plants the axe in his head. The walker had a military uniform on. Rick begins to cry as he holds the gun to his temple. "Lori, Carl, I'm sorry." Suddenly there was static playing on the walkie talkie. Rick scrambles to pick it up. "Hello?" he calls out. "Hey, you, dumbass in the tank. You cozy in there?" a voice replies. Back at the camp, men and woman are around doing various tasks. Amy plops a bucket of mushrooms by Lori Grimes. "Are they poisonous?" Amy asks. "I'm not sure, Shane should know though. Ask him when he gets back." She smiles. "I'll go look for some more." Lori goes on and she excuses herself. Dale calls out from the top of the RV, "Watch your self Lori, see anything suspiscious, run back here immediately and report back." "Thanks mom." Lori mutters under her breath. Lori walks over to Carl who was piling dirt with Ben and Billy. "You boys stay where Dale can see you." "Okay mom." Carl replies. Lori walks off with the bucket into the forest. She listens to sticks snapping and turns her head. Now slightly in fear, Lori bends down to collect mushrooms when a hand slips over her mouth. She muffles then turns and sighs. It was Shane. Lori sighs and looks at her wedding ring which she wears as a necklace. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Shane asks. "He's dead Shane. I need to move on." Lori replies. "Alright," Shane smiles as they kiss. Lori takes off her shirt as they proceed to have sex. "He's gone Shane, and he'll never come back." Lori reassures him as they continue kissing. "Whoever you are, I don't give a damn about your opinion. I'm cramped in here and those...things are trying to tear me apart. I'm just looking for my family." "Well, they aren't here. Look, I have a group outside the city. Maybe they're their. That isn't the point now. First, we need to get out of here alive. I have three other men with me here and we'll help you get out." "Alright, what do I need to go?" Rick asks. "Just try to get to the roof. Fast." "Fine, and then what?" Rick asks. "I'll find you." Glenn reassures him. Rick searches the dead police officer and finds a grenade. Rick silently counts to three, filled with fear then opens up the top hatch. Most of the walkers were still busy with the horse. Rick chucks the grenade and takes off running. Walkers turn and begin limping after him. He grabs a ladder when a walker grabs his ankle. Rick pulls out his gun and shoots it. Rick hastily climbs forward and manages to get on the roof. The young man runs over to him. Rick bends over, hands on his knees, and catches his breath. "Who are you?" Rick asks. "The name's Glenn. I'm here collecting supplies for my group with others." "Why'd you save me?" Rick questions once more as they walk across the roof top. "It's foolish naive hope. It's just that, the world is so far deep in shit that I was hoping some faith in humanity could be restored. Anyone would do the same." They go onto another roof with three men. One of them, slightly overweight is sniping down walkers. "Ed, stop. We need the ammo." Glenn requests. "Go fuck yourself." Ed replies, shooting another walker. "Stop arguing, how are we going to get out?" Allen asks. Another frail man stands behind him with a pistol. He exams it. "Who's he?" Rick asks. "Jim. He recently lost his family, gone a little crazy." Glenn exclaims. "And who are you? Officer Friendly?" Ed spits. Rick uppercuts Ed then holds his gun under Ed's chin. "Bad Cop." Rick barks then kicks Ed over. "Holy shit, both of you stop." Allen mutters. Rick says. "Don't fuck with me." "Whatever." Ed mutters and returns to sniping walkers. "Fucking quit it Ed! If you want to abuse your wife! It's not my buisness! But using up all our ammo so we die isn't okay!" Glenn outbursts. Ed turns and throws the sniper to the side and towers over Glenn. He tackles Glenn and begins punching his face. Rick kicks Ed in the stomach and then holds his head over the edge of the roof. "I'm going to tell you one more time. Don't fuck with me." Rick seethes, seconds before throwing Ed over the roof. Category:Uncategorized